nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Tap II
Double Tap II (also known as Double Tap II Root Beer) is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Abilities In addition to increasing rate of fire, it fires two shots (or double the pellets on Shotguns, including the Blundergat and its Pack-a-Punched variant, The Sweeper) (simultaneously) for every round when a weapon is fired with the cost of one round, effectively doubling the damage, however, this does not apply to the any Wonder Weapon (besides from the Blundergat without the Acid upgrade), Ballistic Knife or explosive weapons. This perk is especially effective with players who equip weapons with high rates of fire, low damage and recoil, such as light machine guns and submachine guns. The machine of Double tap II is similar to the original but is taller and thinner, the new symbol is shown and the bottom of the machine says "Double Tap II" instead of "Double Tap". The symbol for Double Tap II appears to be a bullet splitting into two. Locations # Green Run - Following locations: ## TranZit - Farm, second floor of the barn ## Town - Beside the Mystery Box location in the alley across the street from the Rare Books Store ## Farm - Same location as TranZit; second floor of the barn # Nevada, U.S.A. - Following locations: ## Nuketown Zombies - Randomly spawns in locations marked by a stack of steel boxes with other Perk Machines and Pack-a-Punch Machine # Great Leap Forward - Following locations: ## Die Rise - Randomly spawns in elevators with Mule Kick, Juggernog, and Pack-a-Punch. Can also be obtained via Random Perk Bottle or completing the Richtofen side of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. # Alcatraz Island - Following locations: ## Mob of the Dead - Citadel Tunnels, next to the door to the Warden's Office ## Cell Block - Above Starting Room, pathway towards Pack-a-Punch # Resolution 1295 - Following locations: ## Buried - Mansion, right of the entrance. Can also be obtained via Random Perk Bottle or completing the Maxis side of the "Mined Games" Easter Egg. ## Borough - Outside the Mansion, close to the AN-94 # Excavation Site 64 - Following locations: ## Origins - Machine is unavailable, but perk can be obtained via Der Wunderfizz, Random Perk Bottle, or Rituals of the Ancients # Shadows of Evil - Randomly switches locations with Speed Cola and Juggernog through the districts, A yellow bottle marks the location. # The Giant - Spawns randomly at any Perk-a-Cola locations, besides the hidden perk. # Der Eisendrache - Right by the castle entrance. # Zetsubou No Shima - Spawns randomly at any three perk locations with Speed Cola and Stamin-Up. # Gorod Krovi - In the first room at the Tank Factory. # Revelations - At the Origins area, across from the mystery box. # Nacht der Untoten - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunterfizz. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House Gobblegum. # Verruckt - Same location where the original Double Tap used to be at. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic and On the House Gobblegum. # Shi No Numa - In one of the four huts, randomly switches between Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Mule Kick. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic and On the House Gobblegum. # Kino der Toten - Same location where the original Double Tap used to be at. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic and On the House Gobblegum. # Ascension - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz. Can also be obtained from the Random Perk power up, Perkaholic, and On the House Gobblegum. # Shangri-La - Randomly spawns in the mines with Deadshot Daquiri, Stamin-Up, and Widow's Wine. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic and On the House Gobblegum. # Moon - Same location where the original Double Tap used to be. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic and On the House Gobblegum. Gallery Double Tap II.jpg|Double Tap II In Farm/Tranzit Double Tap II In Town.jpg|Double Tap II In Town Double Tap Root Beer 2 Logo.jpg|Double Tap II Root Beer Logo In Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2 Nazi Zombies Double Tap II In Die Rise.jpg|Double Tap II Root Beer In Die Rise Category:Perks Category:Perk-A-Cola